


Flower Crowns

by SugarRose22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, I hope this makes you smile, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Eren and Levi love each other lots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

It was a sunny spring day, flowers in bloom and the scent of the Earth surrounding the little town of Trost. Birds tweeted and chirped their songs and the whole neighborhood was cheerful, tending to lawns and gardens and waving to others strolling down the street. Little Eren Jaeger was playing around in his front yard, being watched by his mother who was knitting on the porch. Carla smiled at Eren as he happily talked to himself about his best friend Levi, their neighbor. The black haired boy was coming over to play with him soon.

 

"Levi!" Eren cheered, getting up and running toward the boy. Carla chuckled. Speak of the Devil.

 

Levi accepted Eren's bear-hug, saying a soft hello. He really wasn't a people person and preferred solitude, but Eren was an exception. Levi had easily attached onto Eren, and the brunette had done the same. They were practically inseparable. Carla thought it was adorable.

 

"Hello, Levi." Carla said, smiling at the boy. Levi gave her a faint smile and wave.

 

"Hello, Miss Carla." He said politely. 

 

"Levi! How are you? What's in the backpack? What do you wanna do? Wanna see my new color book?" As always, Eren fired off his questions rapidly, bouncing around happily.

 

"Hi Eren, I'm good. There's some books and paper in it. I dunno, what do you wanna do? And yeah, show me your color book." And as always, Levi answered them all in order.

 

Eren giggled and rushed inside, heading for his room. Levi took off his backpack and pulled out his books. He loved to read and was very smart for an eight year old. Eren was 6 and very creative, always imagining things and making up adventurous stories. While Eren had his head in the clouds, Levi was down to Earth and calm, always there to keep Eren from floating away. They were perfect for each other.

 

Eren ran back out, his color book in his hands. Carla smiled to herself as Eren excitedly explained his favorite pictures, and Levi patiently listened, commenting once or twice but mostly letting Eren talk. Levi was a sweetie, really, because not many enjoyed Eren talking their ears off. Carla was grateful because, and let's be honest here, she even got tired of Eren's chatter sometimes. That didn't mean that she didn't love her boy, though.

 

Levi was reading his book silently as Eren colored more in his coloring book.The black haired male lost himself in the fantasy world of the book, tuning out the rest of the world. He wasn't brought back until he felt a light weight on his head, blinking a few times.

 

Eren was grinning brightly at him, so he bookmarked his spot and set the book down, reaching up to feel what was on his head. He took it off carefully, and tilted his head when he saw it.

 

A flower crown made of grass and pretty white daisies. Levi smiled softly and put it back on his head.

 

"Thanks Eren, it's really neat. Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked.

 

"Momma taught me! I make her flower crowns all the time! But I only make them for people I really, really love!" He said.

 

"So you love me too?" Levi asked.

 

Eren nodded eagerly, teal eyes shining. "Of course! I love Levi lots!" He turned his attention to the grass again, plucking the longest pieces. He piled them onto his coloring book before he got up and dashed toward the garden, picking a few daisies as well. Levi watched quietly as Eren sat back down and began to weave the plants together. He was so focused and determined, his pink tongue sticking out as he worked. Levi snorted softly. Eren was cute.

* * *

Eventually Eren had made them each a couple flower crowns and some flower bracelets, which they both donned proudly. They laid in the grass together, looking up at the fluffy clouds floating in the sky.

  
"Hey Levi?" Eren asked.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You love me too, right?"

 

Levi looked over at Eren. "Of course I love you, Eren." He said. Eren grinned.

 

"Then will you promise to marry me when we're older? So we can be together for all our lives?" He asked. Levi smiled slightly.

 

"Yeah, I'll marry you Eren." He said. "I promise."

 

"Yay!" He sat up, rolling over onto Levi and hugging him tightly. Levi hugged back.

 

"Boys! Lunch!" Carla called. The pair jumped up and Eren grabbed Levi's hand, rushing into the house.

 

When they got seated at the table Eren happily told his mother about their promise.

 

"Guess what mom!" He said excitedly. "Levi promised me he'd marry me when we got older! Isn't that great?"

 

Carla laughed softly as she set their sandwiches on the table. "That's wonderful. I'm happy for you two." She said with a smile. 

 

"Yay! Thanks mom!" Eren said before he tore into the PB and J. Levi ate with less viciousness, making sure not to make a mess. Carla smiled at the pair as Levi told Eren to stop stuffing it into his mouth and chew it. Eren listened, eating more patiently. He still took frequent bites, but at least he wasn't choking himself any longer. Carla couldn't stop her laugh.

 

Yes, they really were perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope this made you smile! ^^ Enjoy! All comments and Kudos mean a lot to me, so thanks so much guys~! <333


End file.
